Songstar (ShadowClan)
"I will make ShadowClan strong and feared again." Songstar is a fluffy gray tom with clear blue eyes. His pelt is tinged with white to make him look like a cloud. He has shredded ears and a long furry tail. His brother is Blizzardwing who betrayed ShadowClan to join ThunderClan at a young age. Songstar's life is ridden with betrayal and revenge, and yet Songstar perseveres, and is one of ShadowClan's best leaders in history. His rule is fair and just, and he does not hesitate to defend his Clan. Songstar is famous for being the cat who delivered the killing blow to finish Crowtalon's life. Though he is a good cat, he is quite ruthless to his enemies, and killed Crowtalon with a roguelike fierceness. He also is fiercely loyal to his Clan and defends his loved ones and Clan with a ferocity unmatched by other leaders. Songstar is proud of being a ShadowClan cat and though he is one of ShadowClan's better leaders, he does not show weakness or favor, and still is not on the best terms with ThunderClan, though he is willing to take in rogues to swell the ranks of his Clan. However, this has led to a few mishaps here and there. Still, Songstar is a popular leader with most of his flaws masked. Appearance Songstar looks like a mix of his mother Brightwater and father Larkfeather. He inherited Larkfeather's beautiful clear sky blue eyes, and Larkfeather's fluffy fur, while he got his pelt color of gray tipped with white from his mother Brightwater. He also slightly resembles his insane brother Blizzardwing (who is a gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes) but looks nothing like his sister Cloudsong (who is a light brown tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes). He has very faint tabby markings as well. Strangely, as a cat who fiercely and ruthlessly defends his territory and Clan, Songstar lacks any scars. He used to have a scar at the back of his neck, but it healed well. The only signs on his body that indicate he was in battles are his shredded ears. His left ear has a deep V-shaped nick, and his right has a few notches. Personality *Ambitious *Easily blinded by ambition *Reckless *Very protective of his Clan *Ruthless when he defends his Clan *Kind to his Clan *Often makes decisions that have negative impacts on the other Clans but has positive impacts on his own Clan *Fair *Just *Believes strongly in doing the right thing History Songkit was born to Brightwater and Larkfeather of ShadowClan. At that time, ShadowClan was ruled by Coldstar. Songkit, Blizzardkit and Cloudkit were all made into apprentices at only just two moons. Brightwater and Larkfeather protested, but they were silenced ''by Coldstar's rogues (who he recruited into the Clan). That was the first tragedy Songkit, now Songpaw, experienced, and the littermates mourned their parents at night. Songpaw was being mentored by Birdflight who was a kindly soul, one of the very few in ShadowClan left. Songpaw's early experience of cruelty in ShadowClan made him have a goal: to become leader of ShadowClan and make ShadowClan fair, just and powerful. At first, he was foolishly blinded by this goal. He plotted with Blizzardpaw and Cloudpaw to kill Coldstar as the leader only had one life left. However there was one problem: Coldstar was surrounded by his rogue guards. Eventually the three tried to offer Coldstar poisoned prey- and it did not work. Instead, a rogue had seemingly overheard them, and in his rage, Coldstar killed Cloudpaw in front of Songpaw and Blizzardpaw's eyes. This made Songpaw wake up and realize he must not be blinded by ambition again. Cloudpaw died a warrior's death, thus in StarClan, she earned her warrior name, Cloudsong, in honor of her giving her life to help her brother Songpaw. Then it was revealed Blizzardpaw had actually told a rogue the three's plans. Wracked by guilt and not wanting to stay in ShadowClan any more as he hated his life there, he ran away to ThunderClan, leaving Songpaw alone. Songpaw had swayed on his paws then as he realized his own brother had betrayed them and ended up killing their sister. Tragedy after tragedy led Songpaw into a spiral of depression, thinking his ancestors gave up on him, or they would not have let Coldstar ascend to leader position, or let Cloudpaw die, or let his parents be silenced. Songpaw was now even bent on earning leader position, even though he had promised himself not to be blinded again. Failed attempt after failed attempt led to more deaths of his own Clanmates caused by Songpaw himself. Eventually Coldstar turned mad, and he could not see sense anymore. He made all the apprentices warriors in his final act as leader, then ordered his rogues to kill him and then leave the Clan forever. Perhaps that was his redemption, Songpaw, now Songfeather, thought back then. How he was wrong. It turned out Coldstar had one life remaining and he had lied to his medicine cat. When Coldstar's deputy, Marshcloud became leader of ShadowClan, determined to reform ShadowClan, Marshcloud was rejected nine lives by StarClan as Coldstar, who had not stepped down as leader to renounce his lives as it would kill him due to the stripping of his last life, Marshcloud operated as deemed by StarClan a de facto leader in Coldstar's absence, becoming Marshstar. Only two moons into his leadership, Marshstar was slain by Coldstar's rogues. Coldstar returned to a weakened ShadowClan, with only one thing missing, his rogues. It turned out that Coldstar was merely using them as a puppet and nothing else, so Coldstar killed them all. ShadowClan was looking for a leader, a beacon of hope during these dark times of devastation, and with most of old ShadowClan under Coldstar's rule gone, the new Clan members of ShadowClan turned to Coldstar. Songfeather was named deputy, for being a resilient and strong cat during these times. Coldstar was also 'acting' mad, so he could freely do whatever he pleased without any cat questioning him. Songfeather had a small amount of cats supporting him to end Coldstar's tyrannical rule once and for all, and one night, they had mapped out a plan to kill Coldstar, rid him of his final life. Songfeather stuffed deathberries into a rabbit, and passed it to one of Coldstar's supporters to offer to Coldstar. It worked, and Coldstar died once and for all. Songfeather appointed one of his supporters, Owlwing as his deputy. Together with ShadowClan's medicine cat Rainfur, Songfeather and Rainfur went to the Moonpool to receive nine lives. And nine starry cats appeared, granting Songfeather nine gifts and his leader name, Songstar. However, when Songstar was granted his nine lives, a storm brewed in ThunderClan: Crowtalon. Songstar's first act as leader was to reform ShadowClan to a strong fighting force. He decided to expand his territory for the sake of the Clan, and his conditions was to allow his warriors to take a small portion of RiverClan and ThunderClan territory in order for ShadowClan to hunt and feed on more prey so they could be strong again. Songstar also took in promising loners and rogues to swell the ranks of ShadowClan as a desperate measure. Obviously, these two actions were not approved by ThunderClan's leader Maplestar and RiverClan's leader Willowstar, and both were unhappy with how Songstar was willing to take all means to strengthen his own Clans without caring for other Clans. Maplestar and Willowstar joined forces to launch an attack upon ShadowClan, and though Songstar and his Clan fought fiercely, it did no good. ThunderClan and RiverClan were simply too strong, and WindClan didn't come to aid ShadowClan at all. ShadowClan was defeated and warriors were injured, some even slain. Songstar learnt that the other Clans would not offer help so easily. He encouraged ShadowClan to be more independent and proud, and closed off ShadowClan's borders, restricting his warriors to the safety of the pine forest. Thus Songstar was unaware of Crowtalon's tyranny unleashed on the other Clans, nor did he try to help. It was only when Crowtalon started to poison his Clan's prey then Songstar re-opened ShadowClan's borders and finally decided to join the other Clans in the war against Crowtalon. A great war broke out on the Island one meeting when the Clan leaders decided to address the issue. Songstar did not want his Clan to be destroyed a third time, and fought with the ferocity of TigerClan. He was the one to dive in front of Maplestar to save her life, and kill Crowtalon by ripping her throat out. He realized then that the Clans were stronger together and decided to put bad blood aside to preserve the four Clans. Songstar from that war onwards became a fair and just leader. He would continue to never repeat the rookie mistakes that he made as a new leader. ShadowClan prospered under his rule, and he would continue to serve them for many moons to come. Leader Information 'Nine Lives' '''First Life '- Given by Cloudsong '- The gift of thinking clearly, even in the toughest situations. ('Lost '''in the '''ShadowClan, ThunderClan and RivenClan territory war) Second Life '- Given by '''Larkfeather '- The gift of justice. 'Third Life '- Given by 'Brightwater '- The gift of fairness and equality. 'Fourth Life '- Given by 'Birdflight '- The gift of kind treatment to those in need. 'Fifth Life '- Given by 'Marshstar '- The gift of courage to do what's right, no matter what the cost. 'Sixth Life '- Given by 'Shadowstar '- The gift of determination and resilience, to pull through any situation. 'Seventh Life '- Given by 'Dappledspots '(ShadowClan's medicine cat before Rainfur) - The gift of wisdom. 'Eighth Life '- Given by 'Fallowfawn '(Songstar's grandmother) - The gift of the ferocity of a mother defending her kits. 'Ninth Life '- Given by 'Nightfrost '(Darkwater who is Blizzardwing's mate's mother) - The gift of giving others a second chance to redeem themselves. ''Deputies and Medicine Cats'' '''Deputies # Owlwing '''- Speckled brown tom with a cream underbelly and wide amber eyes '''Medicine Cats # 'Rainfur '- Gray flecked tom with a lighter underbelly and dark sapphire blue eyes, like deep pools of abyssal water. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects)